The Fallen
by Sinfullysweetlover
Summary: "How long were you planning on keeping this from me?" Sebastian hissed,his fists clenching and crimson orbs beginnging to water from the amount of pain that stabbed through his chest. "To be honest?" The boy whispered. "For as long as it took you to find me.." Lies begin to unwrap between these past lovers and the wrong action can end up triggering a war between Heaven and Hell.
1. Chapter 1

OO The Fallen OO

" It's already over.. good riddance to you, master. "

Ciel was shocked and utterly hurt by those simple words that flew out of his demons mouth with so much hatred that it sent violent shock waves through his body. The doe screamed and yelled for Sebastian, hoping that this was all just a joke and that he would only turn around to embrace his petite frame like he never did. The emptiness in his heart had become completely vacant and with every beat that his body forced out, he felt a piece of the innocent love that he kept in for all those years for him finally sink to the bottom of his caged up heart. Its cold metal bony fingers caught hold of that single lone pure white rose pedal and crumpled it in its clutches without any hesitation or remorse to only digest it in its forever lasting white-hot pain of loneliness.

Like a second instinct, Ciel raced towards his elder, not caring that he broke a heel and tumbled down onto the frigid floors. No, Ciel phantomhive, the one who once carried all that pride into the palm of his hand like royalty, did not care. Here he lies, trying to pick himself together and disregarding the honor that he once felt for himself to lay on the floors and rot into the withering floorboards.

Uneven steps caught up to the butler before his finger even got the chance to lick the swirled shaped door knob that he's itched in his mind for as long as he can remember.

" Sebastian! Don't go,please! I need you here with me! P-please, I lo- "

Sebastian's eyes flared up a dangerous shade of maroon and cut the breaking doe from spitting out anymore nonsense. Ciel felt small and useless under the intense gaze of his elder and shrank down in fear.

" Quiet your mouth, you ungrateful brat! You expect me to stay and starve behind a small harlot like yourself for all of eternity?! You disgust me and you always had!I hate you with so much passion that it seems to say something else! "

No, Sebastian didn't mean that... No! he didn't mean to hurt the bantam child with his lies that he couldn't keep to himself. But it was far too late when he saw the crestfallen imp scrunch his face up distastefully and let the years of pain finally shed down his flawless milky face like never had the demon seen before. He just wanted to grab his youngling in his arms and whisper sweet nothing's into his sensitive ears until he would burst out with those innocent giggles that he had learned to love so much.. To see his master weeping silently and quickly try to wipe the drops away with the back of his hands was more than heart wrenching. It was inevitable ,Irrational, and Completely forlorn.

Ciel let out a sharp hiccup and multiple shaky breaths before he attempted to try to stop the demon from opening that door.. The door to freedom.. To salvation.

" J-j-ust b-being a-able to love yo-ou is enough T-to handle.. B-ut to see t-that my-y love was on-one sided is just unbearable! "

Modest hands caught the side of the awestruck demons coat and attempted to embrace his lovers body before he was surprisingly struck hard.

SLAP!

That ear-piercing sound echoed through the mansion and bounced off the walls so rapidly that one who would hear it would think that someone had fallen to their death.

The blow was sharp enough to send the jolted child down onto the floor where he belonged.. Like dirt that's been shuffled off of the bottom of a horses hoof.. Just like that..

Ciel cupped his bruised cheek in his small palm, his lip was split open and drops of blood ran down his milky face to collect on the bottom of his chin before it dropped onto his black satin clothing.

Confused and hurt, Ciels tears stopped and he could only stare emptily at the pair of starless shoes as they hesitantly ran out the door.. Not being the strong one, Ciel collected his oneself into a fetal position onto the floor and weeped loudly, calling for Sebastian, calling for the love that he will never receive, calling for an animatistic demon. How foolish.. So very foolish..

" I gave it all to you.. It was all for you.. for you only.. yet you disregarded it like it was some piece of rubbish on the side of a homeless child.. My love.. "

Was the last thing the demon heard before he vanished out of the mansion.

OO The Fallen OO


	2. Chapter 2

OO The Fallen OO

When one looses faith in another, hope and love, one part of that other lover can feel the immense pain that the other feels emotionally. If the love was once as prideful, it has the sensibility to shatter into a thousand pieces and never be put back together. Something so strong cannot stay strong. It must die and when it does, it dies hard.

"FUCK! "

Sebastian screamed harshly into the nape of his dampened arm. The fading contract symbol has been burning the snowy white skin on his hand for about three decades after he left. The pain was unbearable and indescribable. Each inferno hot shock that had made its way from its symbol to his chest was more than he could handle. The demon has spent nights in his room, twisting and arching in inhuman angles to try and release the pain that was biting its way down his body. Slowly but surely, he was sure that this pain was eating him alive.

After the pain had ceased to fade away for only a couple of minutes before it starts again, Sebastian took advantage of this situation and scrubbed his body quite fast to get ready to rinse off. Rushing out of the tub and being cautious with the splatters of wet feet against marble tiles, the demon reached to grasp onto that sheep wool towel before he dropped to the ground in agony.

Sebastian gripped his dewy starless tresses in the cracks of his fingers tightly as he tried to hold back the tears that threatened to spill out. The hunter knew that Ciel was calling for him... He just knew it,but what he doesn't understand is why the contract is burning through his skin so harshly? Was Ciel in so much trouble that the symbol would even react in this way?.. No.. If Ciel was in trouble, he can fend for himself somehow.. He's a smart kid, But he is also very vulnerable as well. Sebastian's scent, that he had imprinted on the child has long gone, therefore making the doe the most useful to other demons. Well... it's not like Ciel is dying. If he were dying, the symbol would just burn through his hand within seconds instead of sending broiling shock waves to his chest. And why has the pain been with him for so long? It should have stopped two decades ago... A contract does not last that long and even lucifer knows it. There is something more going on that the demon doesn't know about... Something darker then him..

"Hey, Seth! you alright in there?"

A familiar velvety voice slapped Sebastian from his thoughts and he instantly shot up from the frigid tiles to make his way to dry himself. The dreadful name that he was born with had struck an arrow in his chest. Every time he would hear his own birth given name, he would snarl and spit out. It was disgusting to even say his own name. He much preferred Sebastian as his own name. It would roll out from his tongue with so much grace that it seemed to dance in ones mouth with a large amount bliss.

"Yeah, I'm ...I'm fine .."

Sebastian bit out,trying his hardest not to let his voice tremor.

The demon gave one last look at the rotting symbol on his hand and winced at the ugliness of it. The symbols ink black star had melted away and lost its form in the sea of onyx that once used to be a perfectly rounded sphere. It all had meshed together in an unattractive blob on his extremely irritated hand. Even his skin was peeling off from the amount of pain that he has to induce every single day.

The hunter forced himself to look away and continue his path to drying himself. The soft cool wool had somehow gotten his mind off the burden for not too long as it slid carelessly down his skin.. Like ..

Ciel.

"Fucking Jesus Christ! "

Screamed the hunter. He swore not to even think about the boy and to even remember how the doe's skin was so delectable when it was dampened with sweat. Oh, how he was sin itself in its smallest form.

"Jesus doesn't want your grotesque manly parts! "

Laughed the voice on the other side of the door. It was taunting and it annoyed the hell out of the hunter at the moment.

Collecting the towel around his waist, the demon flung the door open to find his older brother smirking mischievously. His equally handsome features had twisted itself in a harsh grin before slender white hands caught the towel that was nestled tightly in the hunters hands. With a swift yank, all of Sebastian's naked glory was revealed for the waning moon to watch.

"Damn it, Chance! What the hell?! "

Chance pranced around the Victorian sculpted room with the towel in his hands, flowing out against the December air like a white flag. The fool had dropped the towel on the king ruby satin bed with a graceful flick of his wrist and spun around to face his look alike smaller sibling. Unethical golden orbs clashed against deranged crimson and instantly, Sebastian knew what was going on.

"Father wishes to see you.. You best count your prayers because he doesn't seem pleased for some unknown reason. "

Chance grinned as he flicked a strand of champaign hair out from his line of sight. The older fool looked exactly like Sebastian, broad body, long legs, a lean anatomy, and chiseled features that looked like art in its finest form. But the only difference is the hair and eye color. Chance had a very interesting shade of gold in his irises. They seemed to be in a mix of ocean blue to a deceitful powder yellow. His odd eye color came from his mothers side of the family and it seemed that only chance was given the look of a pure angel. His natural feathery blowed dried hair would fool any demon into believing that this man was once a living god. How revolting...

Sebastian grunted loudly,ignoring that his buddy 'down there' is about to freeze to death due to the inclement weather.

"bitch, give me my towel and get out of my room! I can't wait to see what this is all about now.. "

Sebastian grumbled to himself,knowing that this wasn't going to end up quite as he wanted it to.

OO The Fallen OO

* * *

So I had a horrible problem with posting this story on this website and now I have the hang of it! xD I didnt know about the spacing between periods and paragraphs so when I would post it, My chapter would end up all choppy and cutting out sentinces! xD at first I thought it was my computer but it was just me! xD so I hope you guys like and please comment on what you think! xD thank you so much for reading! xDDDD ILOVEYOUALL! XDDDD 33333


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning:this chapter contains profanity and rape. **So I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter and Ill just shut up so you guys can read!xDDD

* * *

OO The Fallen OO

A delicate body was slammed hard against cold bathroom tiles. The once pale ivory skin that had no flaws is now licked all over with unforgiving bruises and scar mouths stitched together from past abuses. The frail body that once belonged to a little prince is now the one that you would match to a common harlot on the streets. The once Winter signature look that the body held had melted into one of Summertime sadness. The stars that were scattered all past the boy's winter blue irises had now fallen with each passing century that passed by without his only reason to live. But beautiful, he still is. His pride may had been shattered, but his inner hopes and dreams are still intact, making him more valuable than any chipped porcelain doll on the shelves waiting to be bought. Long,thick lashes that once flaunted hatred and remorse had been flicked away and replaced with terror and regret. Quite clearly, the summertime sadness that the boy held is here to stay for as long as he is able to stand. Its immortal and here to be bronzed in gold and plastered into the boys face. Theres no changing that.

"What's wrong with you?! You killed my customer to only sneak out and think that you have a chance to be free?! You stupid slut! You know you can't leave that easily!"

A harsh slap was echoed throughout the walls and raced by the door in a frenzy. Ciel cupped his bruised cheek in shock, trembling violently in consternation. The boys cerulean eyes met the cold hard crimson glare that his superior gave and he could do nothing but silently apologize for what he's done. Ciel gripped his elders expensive leather suit in his disgraceful desperation for forgiveness.

"I'm so sorry, father-please forgive me-I won't do it again,I promise- "

"Silence! You have betrayed me and if I see that you've misbehaved with not only me, but one of my customers again, I will take matters in my own hands and punish you! Do you understand?! "

The doe nodded eagerly and let a few tears slip from his endless galaxy of remorse. He buried his face in his fathers jacket to only get yanked back and thrown to the ground by the nape of his neck like a common dog. Getting thrown around like a rag doll was something that the boy was used to.

Everyone in the castle would have to suffer some kind of abuse one time or another, but Ciel came to the conclusion that he was the most targeted for physical and mental abuse. Since the boy was the most popular client to pleasure his fathers customers, his superior would make sure that his 'diamond' were to never even think about escaping. He forced Ciel to believe that there was no hope for him anymore and that no one would want to possess something so vile for anything else but sexual pleasure.

But freedom was a luxury, something unattainable that tickled the boy's senses with a forbidden taste. Just dreaming about being back into the arms of the one that hates him so, is like biting into a strawberry so ripe for the taking. The experience could be as sweet and deliciously refined like Belgian chocolate, or as bitter and sour as a lemon tart. It was a chance that the boy had to take and it was something that made him yearn for a taste of freedom even more.

Fed up with the boys unkept promises, his elder dragged Ciel to the ground, pulling by his cobalt silken locks and proceeded to pull him out from the bathroom. The terrified doe screamed and kicked as he sobbed out broken pleas for forgiveness. His father didn't even have to give him a glance, for he already knew what was to happen to him.

Blood curling screams echoed through the castle in an almost melodic way that was music to his superiors ears.

The glinting object seemed to crawl closer and closer to the boys fogged vision and it caused his screams to become more horse, tears spilling from his porcelain cheeks in a race for salvation.

"FATHER PLEASE! IM SORRY-IM SORRY-PLEASE!F-FORG-GIVE ME!"

Relishing in his victims pleas for forgiveness, his superior proceeded to yank the doe harshly to meet up with his gliding steps. Ciel attempted to stand, but was easily pushed down to be one with the floors below him, The trick was to make Ciel feel as if he were nothing and something to just only step on.

The boy tried his best with resisting the horrid punishment that was to come his way, but it was clear that his actions were not to be heard by his father anytime soon. Faces turned and blank expressions reflected into the doe's eyes. Everyone in the castle that worked there under his superior was used to witnessing the poor boy get beaten and raped almost everyday. It was almost like seeing the sun rise up over the horizon; so very common but just less beauty. The fact that no one had even tried to attempt to reason with his father gives more reasons for the boy to hate everyone even more. His line of trust had become flaccid and pale with every single day that passed by the centuries in the distasteful castle, making the boy become a shell used for nothing but sexual intercourse. That's what his destiny is, right? To be nothing but a sex doll and to never be loved by anyone other than his customers sex organs.

The coat rack was sweeping closer and closer into view and it caused stronger sobs to rip out from the boys throat. His scalp hurt tremendously as it felt like it was about to peel off of his head from the strength that came from his father.

His slender body was thrown in front of the rack and his face was being pinched to face it. Ciel found himself whimpering 'no' and 'please' repeatedly until he felt the sharp hooks sliding against his cheek. Tears collected on the bottom of his chin as he forced his eyes shut,silently praying to whatever god or saint that could help him.

"LOOK AT IT!"

The elder screamed.

Ciel to terrified to process his words, he only let out a bone racking tremor and released more tears from the deepest part of his person. With a harsh squeeze to his face, The boy hesitantly lifted his curtain of lashes and let his cerulean irises meet with the glinting bar of silver.

Just making eye contact with the thing he feared most,made his insides curl and let out a longing wail.

His past experience with the devil of a rack flew past his head and he could already taste the pool of metallic essence that would bubble in his mouth. His stitched up scar that was in the process of healing in the roof of his mouth was clearly going to rip open again with what was about to come.

"You want me to do this, huh?! Your little slutty self is good for nothing but sex! You hear me?! You're a worthless piece of shit! No one wants to be with a common harlot like yourself! "

The man spat into the boys ear, shoving tow meaty fingers down his mouth to force it open. He removed the hand that was grasping harshly onto the boys beat up features and wrapped it around his neck as he was pushing him forward. Ciel screamed so loud that it would wake anyone up in the large ten story castle.

His mouth was hooked onto the bar and his father waisted no time on making it puncture the roof of his mouth. Another blood curling wail was brewed under the gurgling of the blood that was pouring out from his mouth like a waterfall. The boys thin arms wobbled and bucked under the influence of the white hot pain that pierced through his senses. His father roughly shoved the boys shorts down to his knees, and without proper preparation, shoved his dry organ into the boys venerable backside. With every rough thrust, the boys mouth was stabbed even deeper into the gaping wound. Ciel pushed out the blood carefully with his tongue to prevent him from drowning in his own blood in between his shrieking mewls.

At this point,he could think of nothing but the unbelievable agony that he had to endure.

At this very moment, there was nothing the doe could do but deal with this eternal hell that would never come to an end for as long as lucifer still ruling hell. It was inevitable to even think about escaping anymore.. This is where he was born to have purpose in. He was born to end up alone.

Alone for eternity.

"Your majesty, I'm very sorry to interrupt, but your ruler is on the other claims that his son Is visiting for a while? "

That voice was the only thing that saved him. His father grunted in anger as he released his seed into the boys ripped walls. As he pulled his own pants up over his enlarged stomach, he made sure to grab the doe's hair and throw him on his back so he can make eye contact with the boy.

Ciel's eyes were glazed over in a cloud of darkness as his body was drifting closer and closer into unconsciousness. He let out a sharp gurgling cough and spilled the left over blood all over himself. He couldn't even close his mouth, for the throbbing pain that exceeded from his mouth was too unbearable. This is who he is. A slut with no future and that is what he will always be. Nothing.

"This isn't over, you hear me you whore?! As soon as I'm done taking to him, you will see more of this. "

With a strong kick to the boys side, It was enough to trigger the boys gag reflex and make him shoot out everything that was in his stomach onto the marbled floors below.

A quick grunt of disgust was escaped through his elders mouth as he turned around to leave the boy with his own self and his remains.

Ciel flopped back down on his tight corset covered back and let out a small whimper as he squeezed his face up in sorrow for himself.

The petite boy was nothing..He knew he was nothing.

Nothing but a whore caked in his own pathetic hopes of finding happiness.

OO The Fallen OO


	4. Chapter 4

OO The Fallen OO

"Chance, have you seen my tie?"

Sebastian replied as he shifted his cream silk collar and adjusted his vest to his liking. His father was the kind of man that loved everything beautiful and elegant. Making his sons all dolled up just so he can have a word with them is just something that seemed normal for the family. When one is the ruler of Hell, it is upmost important to keep things looking like royalty.

A pop of blonde appeared from behind the bathroom door while holding a sleek black tie in the cracks of his fingers.

"It's right here.. Hey, you wanna switch? You know how much father hates it when I mix up my colors like this."

"Sure, but don't you think that color looks best with red?"

Chance had on a simple white cotton dress shirt with a lustrous black vest and matching dress shoes that were waxed and buffed to perfection. Sebastian had the exact same outfit but only his dress shirt was a beige color. Just putting on a simple black tie will just bore the eyes to wanting to wane away in distaste.

"I guess so.. Here,we have to hurry because father is expecting guests today."

Giving one last look at himself in the mirror, Sebastian gave a approved grunt at his matching outfit and proceeded to walk to the door.

"Oh, Seth,wait. "

The hunter turned around to meet eyes with a pair of black leather gloves and the tie he forgot to apply to his collar.

The youngest grabbed the slip of cloth and raised an eye brow at the gloves that were being shoved into his face.

"What is th-"

"Seth,please. You and I both know that your glob of grotesque that you have on your hand is going to raise suspicion with father... You can't keep this from him anymore. Your going to have to te-"

"No!"

Chance froze at the tone that his brother had used in him. He sounded distraught and very distant.. Something that wasn't in Sebastian's nature.

Sebastian soon realized the pitch his voice was at and he quickly composed himself, crimson orbs alternating back to a emotionless state as chance quickly apologized.

"I'm.. Im sorry,I.. "

"No, I'm sorry.. Im being a bit sensitive thats all.. Thanks for the.. The gloves."

The atmosphere in the room became uneasy as they both shook off the moment that was crossed between them.

Sebastian can't even think about telling his father about the broken contract and the fact that he fell in love with another male.. His father would disown him and in the worst case scenario, he would be backed down into the lowest class in Hell and rot in an endless sea of fear. Usually this place was for the criminals who made a deal with the devil to get their way, But it would be easily looked over if his father ever found out these reasons.. Or more..

OO The Fallen OO

As the two brothers walked down the crimson satin grand staircase,they simultaneously adjusted their ties and proceeded to walk down to the cherry wood double doors that was carved and stoned to perfection. The hunter gave his brother a quick glance and with a quick sigh, the doors opened to reveal a bare curvy woman with dark, tight dusky curls that descended down to the mounds of her breasts. She clearly showed no shame when her maroon colored irises caught sight of two equally handsome men. Sebastian of course was completely emotionless. His vivid senses were already used to witnessing naked women in his fathers courtiers.

No maiden can compare to the outstanding beauty his past lover had, so the initial response was to just brush past her nude frame and ignore her seductive touches that did nothing for him at all. His older brother, however, was having a feast with his eyes and even groped her a couple of times before he caught up with Sebastian.

"Why aren't you giving the little lady attention?! She's amazing! The best father's gotten so far!"

Chance hissed. He was so used to seeing his brother in the past giving all the women his full attention and even bedding them in an impressive record. He had fucked many women in his life, yes,but when it came to Sebastian, no one can beat Him when it comes to that. But Sebastian's excuse In his mind was because of the one he met back in England.. Because of Ciel, his whole nature changed and his own well being.. Ciel was the most beautiful in his eyes and can out run any woman when it comes to sexual intercourse. And the worlds most popular playboy had noticed that it feels indescribable when you have feelings for that person. It feels almost like your burring yourself into a sphere of bliss that shields not only you, but your loved one into a unknown utopia. Heaven is just an understatement that humans use because that's all they can believe in, all they've ever felt.

The hunter ignored his brothers ranting and unnecessary complements to the woman twiddling her fingers through her locks of hair. He huffed in annoyance and continued onto thinking of more important matters..

Like why his father was calling for him?

He clearly haven't done anything wrong.. Well ever since he came back to Hell, that's for sure. His father really wouldn't speak to him or his brother in his courtiers unless there was an emergency at hand.

Sebastian and his elder had turned a corner and headed for the sleek china wood desk that sat their father from behind the smooth surface.

"Your sons have arrived,my lord."

The curvy woman from before had slipped in between the two well kept bodies, making sure that she pressed her bare breasts against the hunters arm as she brushed by.

Sebastian could only huff at the ridiculous gesture. That woman was certainly the most dense person he's ever encountered. It was as clear as day that he was not even the slightest interested in a common harlot like herself. She presented her person in the most distasteful manner and just her simple nature was nothing-and absolutely nothing, compared to the complicated and

idiosyncratic way his past lover would admit himself. It made a person think, and that's clearly what the woman batting her lashes lacked in her personality. It made her boring and useless.

Something chance would easily over look.. And if she were to meet him before he's ever tasted the most rarest fruit, he would have certainly have her in his bed. But it would still be more of a self pleasure type of thing instead of caring about how she felt like he would with Ciel.

The ancient oak chair that was embedded in the most finest Asian silk spun back to reveal a face that not even a god can possess.

"My boys! Come,come! Sit!"

The crackling fire snapped and spat behind his lean frame and highlighted his most adored features. His lustrous crimson orbs were framed by long lashes and flicked towards his woman as she swayed her way to his lap.

Now, it was lucifer's beauteous looks that were passed onto his youngest son. They looked almost identical in nature .A gracious body with the long legs of a god that any man would kill for. Their swarthy tresses were the exact same texture, soft and as silky as the most finest silk in Hell, but it was the hunters father that possessed longer locks that were tied up in a matching salmon ribbon. His father also was blessed with a slightly longer nose than his youngest which defined his high cheek bones perfectly into a form of perfection. He was meant and made to seduce whatever catches interest in him, making his son an absolute copy of his blessed skills.

The two brothers sat down into the plush red chairs and crossed their legs to a polite and elegant manner.

Shifting his playful attitude into one of a serious emotion, Lucifer ran his tongue across the pearly marbles of his teeth and shifted all the way so he was directly in front of his sons. The woman that was twirling her curls around the delicate curve of her finger had almost glided off his lap and seated her nude body onto the surface of the desk to fetch her master a cigar.

Both sons sat in silence under the echoes of the match, waiting patiently for their father to continue onto the 'important meeting.'

Sighing in temporary bliss, the ruler let the sickly sweet smell of tobacco choke his raging nerves and shortly let the cloud of smoke out through the openings of his nostrils.

"I've called you gentlemen over for an important matter.. "

He sighed, running his pinky against the rough material of the paper before he made eye contact with both of them.

Both men could see the dark circles that had formed themselves under their fathers cat-like eyes, indicating that this really is something that has been bothering their father for a while now.. Something quite urgent, considering that their father was a very laid back man.

"I've been noticing that my well paying customers that had been with me in the company have been disappearing lately.. Now, the initial response is that they simply don't want to be involved with a whore house anymore- but my club is far more high class and elegant for anyone to reject! The constant disappearances is starting to coat my company with a bad reputation for the first time in millions of years!"

Sebastian knew that his father owned a prostitution company, the most expensive silk-stoking club in Hell.

The curvy, beautiful women with large pushed up bosoms is what attracts the most important clients and to hear that this very successful company is starting to turn to rubbish is just unheard of!

The hunter shot a concerned glance towards his brother that mirrored his thoughts and gulped in a union.

If their fathers company were to ever be shut down, then that means that their high rank in society will be beaten down by upcoming competition.

Chance sighed and ran his fingers through his golden wheat colored tresses and asked a question that both of them already knew.

"So what do you want us to do father?"

"Your going to stay over at the company for about five to six months and investigate. Whatever you find unusual, you will report it and I will see it to myself to put an end to this.. "

Sebastian wiped the incoming bead of sweat that was trailing its way to the nape of his neck and asked as he watched the burning fire that was nestled deep into his fathers crimson orbs.

"When you say 'put an end', you don't mean-"

"Eternal death."

OO The Fallen OO

* * *

HELLO MY BEAUTIES! sorry this took so long to update!xD I was kind of busy with drawing and stuff so yea! I just needed some motivation to write like a movie and a nice hot cup of vanilla chai tea! I also wanted to say that I am so deeply happy about the reviews ive gotten so far! I love it when I know you guys read my story and when you guys leave a review, It just makes me so happy! So please review if you liked it and I will update real soon, my doves! I SEND YOU HEARTS! 3333333333333333


	5. Chapter 5

OO The Fallen OO

"Wha-Father that's really har- "

"Have you gone soft on me?! This is a serious matter! My business is being torn into shreds by the second from a ludicrous low life thinking its hilarious to kill my customers! Its murder! Its manslaughter! Now that's incompatible! Don't sit here and think that I'm the antagonist here, alright?! So I don't want to hear anymore of your smart mouth remarks! Your going to that mansion for as long as I want you to so go pack up and get in order because you two are going to leave before dawn strikes!

Flinching from his fathers time of voice, Sebastian quickly composed himself and snarled in disgust.

"I'm not a teenager anymore! Why are you speaking to me like that?! All I was implying was that killing someone is cacophonous! Why don't you just put them down to the low class instead?!"

Slapping his large hands on the surface of the desk both boys watched the curvy woman try and calm their father by seductively cupping his chiseled face and coo words of promising sex into his ears. At first, Sebastian awkwardly looked around from the unnecessary conversation brewing in front of him, but then he was interrupted when Chance pulled him back when their father was too busy feeling up his woman.

"What the hell, man?! Are you trying to get us killed too?! Just stop talking smack to father and we can actually leave here without having to bandage our asses! Not cool, bro.."

"Oh so its cool to let father kill other peo-

"what's wrong with you?! You sound like a human! Ever since you came back from earth a couple of centuries ago, you've been acting so strange!"

Grasping the man's collar with his balled up fists, Chance hissed annoyingly onto Sebastian's face and spat out right when the hunter was about to reply,

"Look-I don't give a mother fucking rats ass about what you did do back there, but please keep it to a minimum or at least hide it when your around father! Alright?! I'm not going to put up with your bullshit and get punished for it!"

Sebastian pushed the male off of his face with an arrogant huff and straightened up his mussed up attire. Chance might be his older brother, but he still absolutely hated it when he bossed him around like as if he were a dog. It was alright for his father to do it sometimes, but ever since he came back from London, he was so used to listening to what Ciel had to say instead of his pushy family members. The doe was different because he would at least let the man explain why he won't want to comply with half of the things he orders him to do, but his family on the other hand wouldn't even give him time to even think about rejecting anything.

Now he understands why he hated his home so much. He doesn't get to express his own opinions without getting beat up or shot down.

Well.. His brother did have a point.. Sebastian has been acting like a facile human ever since he came back from London a couple of centuries ago. He's been acting a bit on the sensitive side instead of being harsh and cold hearted like the demon he was raised to be. Whenever he would hear about his father killing one of the servants in the mansion just because they did one little mistake, Sebastian would flip shits and argue with his father about how low that was. Of course, those arguments always ended up with his father and him fist fighting and his superior would always win, due to his larger frame.

He couldn't even fantom how enraged his elder would be if he ever told his father that he fell in love with a man.. Or an incubus in that matter.. People on earth think that loving the same sex will put them to hell, but in reality it actually sends them to the heavens with a higher rank than everyone there. Down here, there's no such thing as love or even loving the same gender. All everyone does is have sex and rape each other..

So love was considered an innocent humane emotion in his kingdom. The gods adored same sex couples for their innocent and well dedicated love that would last for a life time. Not that Sebastian liked the gods at all, but just that one trait that they possess is what the male agrees with. Everything else is bullshit to him.

Complete and utter _bullshit_.

Incubuses were considered items to lucifer.. Almost like money making dogs and everyone in hell that wasn't an incubus was never even allowed to even look at one without getting their heads decapitated from their king.

They were treated like nothing but attention seeking whores. Sebastian disagreed, of course, considering that his ex lover is one. Sebastian remembered quite clearly how sexually frustrated he was when Ciel was a new born demon. He insisted that he would never take advantage of his doe when the opportunity was just dangling in front of his jerking organ, but it was the most hardest thing he could ever promise. Since the boy was extremely new to temptation and seduction, he never even acknowledged that he was attracting other demons and Sebastian from just the sexy way he did everything. Just the most simple task of eating one of his desserts was like the hunter was watching a porno. Ciels tongue would slither down the spine of the fork when a dollop of frosting would slide down it and when he caught it with his appendage, he would moan out a passionate and husky breath of satisfaction from the delectable taste.

** Shit**..

Now Sebastian's pants were starting to tighten just from the memory..

"-ello?! Did you hear me, you douche?!"

"W-what?"

Not having anything to cover his growing erection, Sebastian settled with trying to distract his brother by calmly walking to the couch to shove his best friend on the back of the surface.

Nervously laughing, the hunter watched Channing's face distort from anger, to confusion.

"...Seth.. Are you alright,bud? You look uneasy.."

"I'm fine-fine! I'm just a bit nervous about the mission, that's all.."

_ Lie._

"Alright.. Well, what I said before was that you have to learn how to be incompatible like you were, before father kills us both.. Got that,Sethie-poo?"

"Shut the fuck up, fruit loop.."

Look who's talking.. Sebastian thought to himself.

Stifling a giggle with the back of his hand, Chance dismissed himself and skipped on over to his father that was too busy smooching his woman to even notice his sons odd behavior.

"Seth! C'mon! Father hasn't dismissed us yet!"

Groaning out angrily, Sebastian quickly thought up ways to try and get rid of his irrelevant arousal.

Clearly, thinking about Ciel wasn't doing any good, but just making his erection harder, so he randomly thought up images of his brother naked and making out with Grell by a camp fire in the middle of a forest.

It was extremely painful to even think about, but it got the job done and he could instantly feel his straining pants begin to enlarge in size to make room for his softening penis.

"Well.. That was emotionally dist-"

"Son! What are you doing back there! Get over here! I'm not finished speaking to you about your mission!"

* * *

"Ten months?! Ten fucking months in a whore house filled with gorgeous women?! I'm living the dream, man! I've hit the lotto!"

Sebastian and his brother had left his fathers courtiers in extreme anger.. Well, Sebastian _was_ the only one upset.. Chance on the other hand was having a party when he heard the news that they were spending a unnecessary amount of time in an estate filled with needy, brainless women..

"Oh my fu-that's amazing! C'mon Seth! Lighten up at least! Father did say that we could help ourselves with the ladies there. You can finally get laid..You kinda need it... "

"I don't want to fuck a stupid whore of a woman! How are you just so excited about this?!"

Sebastian hissed as he flung open his door in rage, ignoring the smart remark that the blonde mumbled from under his breath.

"I'm excited because I c-"

"Because you can act like a mutt and mount every female that walks by you? Don't you just want to.. You know.. Settle down for once? You've clearly been around longer than I have-"

"Are you calling me old?"

Snarling in annoyance, Sebastian almost glided to his drawers and not caring that he plucked a whole basket amount of clothes in his hands and wadded it up messily under his arm to turn back and look for his suit case under his bed.  
He clearly didn't care if he had enough clothes or not, due to his tantrum. He just wanted to leave as soon as possible and get this nonessential commission over and done with.

Mumbling up a pot of radiant sour colloquies to himself, the hunter yanked his leather coated case out from under the skirt of his mattress and shoved all the wrinkled fabrics into the mouth of it.

"Hey.. Seth, Calm down.. Its just a whore house.."

"Just a wh-Bitch! Its not only about that! I jus-I can't believe how disrespected I am around here!"

"Well, you're the baby in the family, so you have to be treated like one.. You were always treated like this, so why is it bothering you now?"

"Because-_Damn it_!...I can't..I don't want to talk about this anymore,alright? Now please get out of my room."

"Bu-"

"Get the _fuck_ out!"

Grabbing one of his shoes that was sleeping soundly beside his broad frame, he chucked it as hard as he could towards the running man and watched it as it hit the side of the door when his brother slammed it shut.

Enjoying the tide of silence that crashed into his caverns, Sebastian flopped behind him and landed raunchily onto the forest of dark shaded clothes to bask in the deepest part of his conscious.

The light of his life, fire of his loins, breath of his life and the one man that could easily make him feel that painfully delicious desire for only him, was all that he ever wanted to touch.. He knew that he wasn't going to ever lay a finger on anyone.. But he can't help but have that heavy tub of disgust for himself for even considering that he fell in love with his own meal..

Huffing out a puff of regret, Sebastian decided to pull off the glove that was wrapped snugly on his hand and lifted it up to let his porcelain skin kiss the ray of sunlight above his head.

"What's wrong with me?.. "

Scowling to himself, the man quickly scanned the surface of his peeling paw and grimaced at the sight of it. It looked like as if his hand was cooking in a pot of scorching water. His whole hand was infested with unnatural redness and some thin strips of skin was was starting to choke up to a garnish deep purple that looked sickly..

How was he going to be able to survive for the next few centuries with a condition as bad as this?

_**OO The Fallen OO**_

* * *

_****__ Alrighty my little loves! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I will be back with another one coming real soon! So please __**leave a **__**review**__** and **__**favorite**__**! Thank you for reading!**_** xD**


	6. Chapter 6

**_OO The Fallen OO_**

"Stop... Chance, cut it out... Stop, you little fucker- I said _stop_! Father! Father! Make him stop! I'm about to beat the shit out of him- if you don't give that back, ill- **CHANCE**!"

"I don't have time for this- Chance, give him back his underwear! What are you guys?! _Twelve_?! I thought I was finished with dealing with your immature behaviors!"

Seeing his brother run towards the mansion with his undergarments nestled tightly around his head that he balled up in his case, Sebastian dropped his things and ran after the laughing man.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY, YOU FUCKING FRUIT!"

Sighing in annoyance, Lucifer lowered his sons belongings onto the well polished floors and sat against it with his back resting on Sebastian's dropped suitcase.

How did this man survive almost half of the earths existence with these two daft men that he had to call sons? He could barely stand it when they started talking because as soon as they had a good grasp on some vocabulary, that's when all the fighting started. Their relationship was on and off. One night, Sebastian would barge into Chance's room with his teddy bear in one rice stubbed hand and sleep with his brother, while another night they would be crying and pulling each others hair over who got to play with their father first. At first, it was very charming due to their personality clashes,but then it started getting out of hand when they got older. The king truly thought that they would simply grow out of that dilemma...

Well,maybe he might be wrong.. Chance could possibly be apologizing for his behavior and they could be making up right as he-

"HAHA! HEY LADIES! LOOK AT SETH'S LITTLE TIDY WHITEYS! THEY GOT LITTLE PENGUINS ON THE SIDE! HOW CUTE! GIRLS LIKE THAT SHIT,RIGHT?!"

Nope..That will never happen for as long as he still lays in the tender arms of life itself.

_** OO The Fallen OO**_

As soon as a pair of identical leather licked shoes came stammering and slipping into the large doors of the estate, Chance stopped right in his tracks to take his time to sit and awe over the fine detail. Everywhere his golden orbs slipped, he was met with the sparkling dazzle of mirror like waters freezing in time behind large glass surface looked so delicate and clear, that one would think that the water was actually the walls. It was indescribable. Never before has the man ever witnessed a house or even a whore house that was submerged in hells ocean. Giant swerving fishes in raptures of pigmentation were dancing under the floating rainbows of flower pedals. There was ribbons of all different shades tied on the necks of Manatees as they swam to the glass to kiss the guests a polite greeting.

One of the turtles that was hiding in the darkness of his home,had crawled out from the melting sand that flew up like millions of diamonds under the strong ray of sunlight, and flew to the surface of the glass. It was as if Chance was mesmerized by that one divine mammal and he found himself waltzing towards the glass to rest his palm on it. The surface was extremely cool in temperature and if he moved his fingers a bit to the side, he could see the smallest clues of his first imprints on the portal walls. He felt as if he was the very first to take the surfaces virginity in purity.

Not too long after he rested his curious paw on the exterior, the sea turtle that was wavering in the salty waters had swam closer and placed its head against the glass where his hand had slept.

Chance was truly amazed by something so divine in nature. It was simply exquisite and it took his breath away as fast as his heart pumped in his heaving chest. Everything was so bright and clear and If he looked closer, he could start to see the resplendent light from the sun start to yawn over the sky.

Even the water was as crystal blue as he could ever even imagine. Never in his life, would the man ever even think he would be able to live to this day to finally see something so naturally sublime.

Closing his eyes slightly, the man let the few rods of light brush against his face from through the glass and let it comb through his platinum blonde hair with its warm breath of life.

"CHANCE! IM GOING TO KILL Y-...Woah.."

"Yeah.. I know, right? This whole place looks like an ocean maze.."

Right when Sebastian was about to walk towards the glass, forgetting about his flying underwear that was on his brothers head, the back of his neck was slapped with a hard cold object.

"OW-MOTHER FU-"

"What makes you guys think that running in here and putting your greasy paws all over my damn walls is allowed?! Have some respect!"

Startled by the hunters cry of pain, Chance instantly knew what was going on and bolted behind a porcelain table to duck from his destiny.

"Father, we are grown ass men! Why do you still bring that damn ruler everywhere with you?!"

"Well, if you guys are men, then why do you still run around a well sophisticated mansion with your brothers underwear on your fucking _pea sized _head?! Give Sebastian back his belongings and man the hell up! I taught you better than this! You are a _prince_! _Act_ like one!"

Just when Lucifer was starting to walk towards his muttering son that was trying to camouflage with the table before him, the extravagant expanse of the halls were echoed with a cordial salute.

"Welcome, my boys! I haven't seen you guys in centuries. Look at how much you've grown!"

Straightening their postures, Sebastian quickly snatched his flapping briefs from his brothers head and fixed himself to best complement his able-bodied pride. Both pair of curious orbs had met with the almost familiar form of their uncle standing before them with a huge smile plastered on his meaty face. The man was completely divergent in appearance from their father. While their elder was almost as close to perfect as it gets with his majestic like looks, their uncle on the other hand was more of like the typical Middle aged looking man that was going through a divorce. His once tight and elegant looks had diminished along with gravity and his weight that he carried within his stomach area looked very unhealthy and almost ill looking. He literally looked like as if he were a pig in a penguin suit. Clearly, there was no resemblance any longer with their father and him, but there was two things that still stood within resemblance in beauty. Their uncle still had those bright and radiant crimson orbs that reflected off the pride that their family was harvested to contain, and his hair was still as smooth and well kept as their father. The starless darkness of its shade was still in existence, still in tip top quality.

His skin was as white as expected, but had a bit of grease pouring out from his dermis. It wasn't much, but it was still noticeable from its obvious luster against the light.

The two sons had only met their uncle once when they were growing into their teenage years and Sebastian was still in the closet. To clarify, the hunter had not told anyone but himself when he did finally find out who he was. Their uncle's stay was very limited due to business matters and financial crisis that he had to quickly take care of. To simple things out, he had only visited to keep his brothers business a success. Of course at the time, Sebastian and Chance were by no means, interested in associating with him so there was only a couple of conversations that brewed between the three and that was that. They didn't really like him so much because they thought that their uncle was lacking a real personality, but then again they couldn't really say that they hated him.. After all, they only met once.

Clearing his throat, the hunter attempted to break the ice by introducing his gratitude first.

"Good morning,Mr.-"

"Please! Please, my boy! Call me uncle Harvey! You boys are my family."

"Um- I'm sorry. Uncle Harvey, we are very grateful for you to even consider us to enter into your lovely mansion. It is truly very extravagant in appearance."

"Yeah! Its amazing! And I bet the women are equally as divine? "

Chance interrupted, rubbing his hands together in a gesture for his bubbling excitement.

Before Harvey could respond, Lucifer had quickly added in between the available silence,

" Before you say anything else, I just wanted to let you know that these boys are troublemakers .So if one of them or even both, try to attempt anything that is not within your consent or book of mannerism, please feel free to send them back. They simply are here for experience and nothing more."

"Ah, I understand. They still are boys! They've finally reached the age to finally know what it feels like to bed real women? Maybe I might even have some high quality call girls that they could try for free?"

Scratching his meaty chin with his balmy hands, Harvey quickly scanned the boys faces to study their reaction to what he had just spat out. Chance was emitting the usual expression of pure and radiant excitement, while Sebastian on the other hand was quietly wandering his interests back to the fishes that kissed the salty sea behind the glass. It was visually obvious that the man had no interest in the conversation any longer.

Harvey had simply disregarded that and turned his attention back to the king.

"Well, you and I have business to discuss! I have recently looked upon the stocks that had seemed to rise within the last month an-"

While all three men were discussing financial matters, Chance on the other hand was too busy letting his curiosity get the better of him. He slowly waltzed back to the glass wall in front of him and stuck his hand back on the cool surface. Out of boredom, the male slid his hand across the wall as he walked away and watched as all the fishes that were swimming close to his hand, start to flutter away in a fright from the unusual action.

As he walked farther and farther away from his pack, he began to notice that there was a large jacuzzi behind a pair of transparent glass doors.

Almost instantly, his avid had perked and he quickly moved closer to try and catch a glimpse of some early birds bathing in the glimmering mirror waters.

"Aw! Some hot babes for me _tonight_!"

Chance's breath began to fog onto the glass from excitement as he watched a forest of women resting beside the water to catch some heating rays. It looked as if the doves were waiting for the sun to rise to its perch on the sky to try and get the best tan they could get. The earlier they are, the more their skin starts to ripen to a delectable healthy shade and the sooner they get requested by a million dollar man.

The whole floor that separated the ground from the jacuzzi was covered in piles of peach sand that was decorated and laced with various species of shells, sinking deep into its salty grains. Layers of women in an impressive types of cultures were laying on top of the surface of their neon colored towels with their skin all ready and seasoned up with the right ingredients to get them to start cooking as soon a possible. A heterogeneous amount of doves in all different body types were laying on their slenderly perfect backs with their revealing yellow bikini tops untied on the back to only rest teasingly on their ripened breasts. Sun glasses, beach balls, and sandy drenched little multi colored high heels laid scattered across the ground without uniformity to resemble a hot and beautiful mess. It was as close to heaven Chance could ever get. There had to be about a hundred women sunbathing in the grand expanse of the room.

As the man was hopping around in his little bubble of excitement, he almost missed a contrasting shadow that differed completely from the others.

Noticing something going on in the water, his attention then quickly altered towards the intruding source with curious orbs staining the area. Behind the rippling whips of steam that fogged up his view, there was a single Silhouette rising from under the water to elegantly gasp for the air that it craved. Still not able to see the features of the mystery shadow, all Chance could see was the most perfect slender body he's ever laid eyes on. Its torso was long and foxy and the legs on that thing.. It was unimaginable! How can a living creature even poses limbs so refined and scrumptious as the ones he was viewing at that moment?

"Ciel! Its like a hundred degrees out hea'! How da hell are you not melting in that wadda,boy?! You crazy,you know dat?"

Startled by the sudden voice yapping in the mild silence, a woman with loose beach blonde curls and an invasion of freckles had spoken up as she tore her bug sized sunglasses off her perfectly pale face to argue amongst the wavering waters.

"Its fine, Hun..The water feels perfect in the mornings.. Id rather be in a pot of boiling water than flopping all over the ground like a fish on land. Its dry up there. Stay hydrated, sweet pea."

"Whateva.. You need a tan. Your as white as my ass, honey... Whea are your heels, anyway? I wanna borrow them for a session latea today."

Sucking in his teeth in annoyance, the doe lifted himself from the water and foraged his way out from the thick cloud of milky fog to slap a familiar clank of heels against the concrete tiles.

"You should have told me that sooner, sweetie. I was going to leave them out in the sun anyway to dry. They got wet from my last session.. What time is your customer coming in?"

Instantly, Chance's stomach began to flutter with amazement as soon as he saw a porcelain delicate face whip out from the heavy steam. It was like as if the world was slowing down right in that moment when he caught sight of the most extravagantly divine face show itself under the sun. cerulean dark hair that looked as tender soft as the freshest silk ever created by man. There was a sparkling white peacock feather that was attached to the side of his bangs to only cascade down drunkly on the curve of his milky shoulder. He had long legs that were graceful in every movement were decorated in films of water droplets, sliding down his supple thighs, delicately. Even the boys eyes were like art in its finest form. One was the deepest most brightest shade of cerulean blue that he's ever seen before while the other was covered mysteriously by a golden laced eye patch that was embedded in small diamonds to create a fan of feathers. It was like he was staring right into a diamond crusted sapphire. The blue was visually reflecting off any signs of light and acted like a diamond by twinkling whatever source would come into contact with it. His lashes were long and luscious, brushing ever so gently against his naturally defined cheekbones every time he blinked or even smiled.

Spinning on his damp heels, Ciel bucked and swayed his hips towards the towel rack that was right in the direction where the doors were.. The exact location where the blonde was hiding. It took a good few seconds for the man to snap out of his trance and begin to nervously fidget around to quickly find himself an excuse for being there. He was tempted to run back to his pack, but that would have been embarrassing because the doe would see that action quite clearly and probably loose all interest in the man when he saw him. So he decided to play it cool and quickly lean against the wall behind him, acting like he was visually absorbed by his nails.

Through the corner of his eye, he noticed that the doe had finally caught sight of him and slowed down his movements to take time to look him over with peeking attraction. Grabbing the towel that was resting on the door, the boy slowly dried himself and opened the doors to greet the peeping customer.

"Hey there, stranger. What are you doing all the way back here?"

Taking a observant look at Chance's group discussing important matters,he also took time to look at the male that was facing away from the does eyes and noticed a resemblance.

"Is that your brother? Cousin?"

"What?"

With natural slickness to hide his humming heart, Chance cooly looked back at Sebastian and nodded.

"Yeah, he's my brother.. But how did you know he was related to me?"

"Well.. I can't really see his face so well, but he does have the same firm ass that you have."

Taking a step closer, the doe sauntered to his side and gingerly grabbed his toned bicep in his small hands and caressed the muscle with the tip of his finger in a flirtatious gesture as he bit the bottom of his cherry stained lips.

"And he does have the same nice toned arms as you.. Long legs.. That incredibly ripped body that is visible through your shirt.. Tell me, stranger..Why is it your here? You defiantly look like a bloke that is capable of bedding any woman you want.. So why go for wonton whores?"

Gulping down his heart that was starting to crawl up his throat, Chance let the boy press his damp body flush against his chest and slither his hand towards his growing erection.

Chance noticed that Ciel had a thick, attractive, British accent that was heavy on the words. His brother also contained that same pronunciation in his vocabulary but it seemed to die down a notch as the centuries rolled on by. His family had that traditional American accent ever since half the earth was even formed. So it was always a treasure to hear unique articulations from various amounts of people. Clearly, the Michaelis pack was able to pick up on any language or expression that they wanted, but it just wouldn't stay forever if they were separated by the producer of the language.

"Uh.. Well actually, my brother and I came to look for experience with a prostitution house.. I- uh- aren't you male?"

"One hundred percent man, stranger. You don't feel like your straight though... How about I give you a little welcoming gift?"

Rubbing the straining bulge roughly with his hand, Ciel leaned up and breathed out into his ear and bit his lobe to feel the man finally giving in to temptation and clasped his large hands on the boys ass clothed in tight black leather shorts to give it a man drenched squeeze. Ciel moaned out a wonton breathy gasp, sliding his supple lips down to lick the side of his neck in a starving manner.

"I need you to meet me in my room in twenty minutes. Can you do that, stranger? Ill make you feel even better than what these whores can provide for you.. Ill ride you all day long,baby.. You want that?"

Letting a bone racking shiver prickle his body, Chance let out a frustrated grunt and slammed the boy against the wall to cage him up in his aroused sweating limbs as Ciel was in the middle of adjusting his grape dark corset to his liking. He never bedded a man before,and he never even thought about it, but this boy was something else. Ciel's sexy behavior was much more dark and mysterious than any woman he's ever slept with. He was one of a kind and he had to get him to bed before he explodes all over his pants from anticipation. He had a strong feeling that there was more meaning behind that panther lusted gaze than he thought and it thrilled him even more than he wanted. He was danger on legs.

"You look so excited, baby.. Am I your first? I can't be.. There must be so much men out there that would die to be able to sleep with you.. "

Ciel began to sugar coat his complements more and more to upgrade the blonde's confidence. The more the man had his pride, the more delicious his blood would taste after an orgasm. Oh how desperately he wanted to feast.. He's been deprived from any nourishment from his clients because his father was still punishing him. It wasn't even two days yet and he was already almost about to faint from starvation. He had to get this man in his bed before his father would find out. He simply can't last more than three months worth of a punishment without his nourishment.

The doe remembered quite clearly that the longest he's ever been without food would be about half a year because his superior was enraged about his stubbornness the first time the boy was forced into those services. He was still fresh with a disintegrated heart and open wounds that he vowed to himself that he wouldn't sleep with anyone but his lover for as long as his life would carry on in hell. But as his customers came and went, they all complained about his lack of services and they demanded a refund. Of course, this whore house was much more classier than the rest so that was heaps of money that Harvey lost.

To prevent suspicion from the king, he personally took matters in his own hands and that's where the brutal punishment began to enroll. He raped the boy constantly on a daily basis; three times a day to be more accurate, to get him used to getting penetrated by various men. He would slap him, pull his hair, knock out his teeth, break his limbs, and even decapitate his legs to only let then heal back in a couple of days to only repeat the process all over again. It was more than hell with what he had to go through for centuries at a time but eventually the deprivation from blood became so serious, that Ciel felt his insides begin to eat themselves dry. It was miraculous pain that he had to inure and no matter how much he called for his past lover to come and rescue him, there would never be a response. At that desperate time, he could care less about being fateful.. He lost all hope from his pool of sanity within time and began to melt into the darkness that surrounded was forced to feast on sexually frustrated men and that was the beginning to a whole new story for him. The beginning of a whole new life for a worthless slut.

"Hey! What are you doing you oaf?! We're going to our rooms now!"

The blonde flinched visually at the change in atmosphere and immediately snapped his head to his provider. Sebastian hissed and spat out colorful fountain amounts of curse words through his straining teeth and stomped to the area where he was.

Seeing a slender delicate silhouette being trapped by long slender arms, he couldn't see the face of the person as it was buried deep into his brothers neck.

As he got closer, Chance became more self conscious about what the hunter might say about the given situation. Would he be shocked and disturbed that he was smooching and licking on another male and tell his father? He had no idea and he had to think fast because the man's steps were becoming more audible to his reddening ears.

"Seth, Make sure you don't forget his bags! Ill be going now. Stay out of trouble."

Right when the man gave his last salutations to his superior behind him, Chance then felt a cold draft begin to tickle his stomach.

The boy was gone.

"What the he-"

"Stop trying to get laid and lets go. All these women give me the goosebumps.. Brainless bitches.."

Seeing a flash of silver stab the corner of his eyes, Sebastian looked back in time to see a designer ankle boot disappear behind the sharp turn of a wall.

For some reason,just seeing that made the man's stomach flutter abnormally in a pitfall within his inner emotions. His hands blamed up to a glossy finish, lips chapped, and his heart rate began to falter to a pasty stop. For the first time in ages, the man felt in danger like a deer in headlights. There was nothing he could do but only stutter out the beginnings to his fate.

".. W-Who was.. That?"

_**OO The Fallen OO**_

* * *

Alright my perfects! Please leave a nice little lengthy **_review_** and ill be back sooner than you know it! xD LOLZ! Thank you so much for reading! I greatly appreciate all and every single one of your gorgeous reviews! It truly means a lot to me! I LURV U GUYYZZZ!


End file.
